Save A Life
by Abigail15Sage
Summary: They saved me from an icy death. Two boys. They carried me away to a secret place. A place so isolated it's hard not to fall in love. But which one of them is more important? Suddenly it becomes clear. The one that's dieing. SasuSakuNaru
1. Chapter 1 Lost

**Full summary: **_**They saved me from an icy death. Two boys. One dark, another light. They carried me away to a secret place. A place so isolated it's hard not to fall in love. But which one of them is more important? Suddenly it becomes clear. The one that's dieing. Like I said…they saved my life. Now it's my turn.**_

_**Save a life**_

_**Ch.1 She's a human**_

_**Magic belongs in the woods. -Abigail15Sage**_

"Hellooooo?" Sakura called out, her voice echoing. It was freezing. So cold. And the air was visible as it floated up to the dark sky with each breath. And she was scared. Terrified actually. But not for herself.

"For the love of-" She stopped herself before she cursed. Curse words were for losers. And she was trying to stop. "Hello? Can anybody here me?"

Snow crunched under her hiking boots. _Crunch Crunch Crunch __**Squish.**_

"Oh Fuck!" She couldn't help it. Her boot landed into a softer area of snow and her knee fell three feet in. Completely covered in snow. Water seeped into her jeans and she shivered from head to toe. It was below zero. It had to be.

She braced her hand, fingers digging into a gray tree trunk, and pulled her leg out from the frozen snow. She bit her lip and dug her finger nails in the tree trunk as her leg pinched with pain.

Yeah leg I know, Sakura thought, your cold.

She squinted up at the sky. Tiny silver stars covered the sky. Then how can it still be snowing. Fu- I mean…freak.

Her situation at this point looked hopeless. She was in the middle of the woods. Snow covering every inch of the ground. Her eyelashes were frozen. Her fingers shook. Her left leg was going numb. Her reflexes were becoming sluggish

"**Fuck!" **She growled as she started treading through the slippery snow again.

Why am I even here? She thought. Oh yeah, because I heard a cry.

Sakura had always been the heroic type. It pretty much ran in the blood. The need to protect, to never give up. Her father was a fireman. One of New York's bravest. Her mother was a talented surgeon. And her brother was an Army seal.

And I'll be a doctor for children. She thought. I'll find a cure for cancer!

Nothing ever seemed to far out of reach for her. Never in her life had she ever _not_ gotten what she wanted. So when she heard the child's cry, the fact that it came from deep inside the woods didn't occur to her until she was hopelessly lost.

And the crying stopped a long time ago. This was what scared Sakura the most. If the crying stopped than the child was probably unconscious. Lying down somewhere in the snow. Slowly freezing.

Sakura had done plenty of research on the human body. She may have been the only teenager in the world who studied in her free time. But because of this, she knew how the body worked. And she knew for a fact that a human body, even more so a child's body, can't stay in the cold for to long.

She stumbled and caught a branch to keep her balance. This time successfully keeping her mouth shut before anything inappropriate slipped out. Clumsiness, this had never been a problem for her before. She knew it was the uneven ground, the cold, the light fading fast, that made her this way.

Which way's right? Which way's left? North? South? **"Fuck!"**

She was helpless out here. Clinging to her zip up parka like it was a coat of fur. Sniffing, her sinuses acting up.

"For the love of god! Someone, anyone! Answer me!" Her voice disturbed the eerie silence of the white, grey and red woods.

Wait, she squinted her eyes, red?

It hit her in mire seconds. Her cold, sluggish body heating up with adrenaline. Red? Red?

It's Blood!

She ran, knees high, farther into the woods.

"Oh my god!" She ran to a part of the land, where suddenly the earth sloped down with a sheet of white. A hill, covered in icy snow. At the top of the hill, where she now stood, was where the blood trail began. A red stain, about the size of a basketball, then the red seemed to smear. Like it was being dragged down the hill.

The blood trail led down the hill, and into a deeper part of the woods.

"Fuck!" Her voice was tainted with hysteria. "Fuck Fuck **Fuck**!"

She ran down the hill, almost landing on her face, then picked herself up and burst through the deeper brush.

"Hey! Are you here? Am I close? Please! Please say something.!" She turned in a complete circle. But the blood trail was gone.

Stumbling…staggering. She had no idea where she was going. Just straight ahead.

"Please." Her voice was small. Her lungs protesting. Save your energy, it was saying. Save **your **life!

And then suddenly she was on her face. She had fallen. And it took a lot of energy just to get back up on her knees.

She reached out blindly for something, anything, to pull herself back up. And her fingers brushed something rough. A fallen tree trunk? No. A low branch. She grasped it with both hands and weakly pulled herself to her feet. Her knees trembling out from under her. Without the branch she'd be back on her face.

Leaning her back on the tree, she fumbled with her parka. It was to heavy. To much to carry. And she was **tired**. She slid down the zipper and shrugged it off her shoulders, letting it slip to the ground.

Dimly, she knew that this was wrong. She was being affected; she was dazed with Hypothermia.

But even so, she could still remember her goal. Her whole purpose for this.

"Wa-wa-wa-where are y-y-you kid?" She couldn't speak to well anymore. Again, dimly she knew it was because she was walking in nothing but a cotton long sleeve shirt and half soaked jean pants. Her boots dragged in the slow. They were such a hassle!

Without thinking much, she untied both boots and jerked them off. Leaving them behind with her parka. Now it was easier to walk. But her toes stung in her ankle socks. She couldn't process why.

At this point she was walking blindly. She couldn't remember why she was here. She couldn't think about anything. Her vision shook fiercely along with her body.

Branches caught her hair but she just trudged through. Until one particular branch entangled with her long locks and caught her there. She didn't think about untangling it. It just didn't seem like an option. She just fell. It ripped a chunk of hair from her scalp. But she didn't know that at the time. She couldn't feel it.

She landed on her side. Her legs half bent and the snow acted as a nice pillow. She couldn't feel her ears as they burned in the icy cold.

After some time she finally stopped shaking. It just…stopped. If her mind wasn't so clouded she'd know to panic. Her body had stopped shivering. Stopped trying to warm itself. Her body was beginning to shut down.

Instead of thinking about the logic, her mind thought of other possibilities. Possibilities that made perfect sense to her at the time.

_I guess that's good…I must not be so cold…_

She shut her eyelids and let out a ragged breath.

_I just need a little rest. Then I'll go home…_

Her mind began to wonder. She remembered thinking about cookies, and how she really wanted some.

Then she heard something. Something from ahead. She never thought to open her eyes.

_I'm so comfortable now…_

"Pink hair?" A voice said. It sounded female. No...male. But it all came to her in a strange way. Muffled. Chocked off. As if she were underwater. It all felt like a dream.

_I don't usually open my eyes while I dream. Better keep them shut…._

"It's all over the place."

"Hn." A grunt.

"Oh man, Sasuke. I found out where the hair's coming from."

"She's blue." She felt fingers brush against her wrist. "It's slow but she's still got a heart beat."

"Alive?"

"That's what alive means, idiot." She felt arms lift her, and suddenly she was floating.

Lifting up…up…up…

"Theres something different about her. I just cant put my finger on it…"

The next thing that was said made no sense at all. But it was a dream. And she'd had some crazy dreams in the past. She felt whatever had lifted her tighten it's grip on her.

"Let me help you." The voice was sarcastic. "She's a human."

**They saved me from an icy death. Two boys. One dark, another light. **

**They carried me away to a secret place. A place so isolated it's hard not to fall in love.**

**But which one of them is more important? **

**Suddenly it becomes clear. **

**The one that is dieing. **

**Like I said…they saved my life. Now it's my turn.**


	2. Chapter 2 Soulmate

**Hey guys! Have u ever read the night world? Its an amazing series! I used the Soulmate idea so nobody better say I stole it.**

**I don't own Naruto or LJ. Smith**

***-*-*Abigail15Sage*-*-***

**Ch.2 Soulmate **

_**You don't love somebody because of their looks or their clothes or their cars. you love them because they sing a song that nobody but you can understand.**_

_**-Night world Series from LJ. Smith**_

She was laying in bed, and she was scared. She had never felt so alone in her life. Like she was the only one in the world who could understand what she was going through.

No one can possibly know, she thought, possibly understand.

She was a small girl. Around ten years old. And she was dieing. It was a scary thought. How could a life so young end already? It just wasn't fair.

She turned in bed slowly, facing the door. That's when she noticed him. Her friend, her best friend actually. He was at the door, with his hands clasped behind his back. Formal as always, she thought.

"Good morning." Her voice came out in a whisper. It was all she could muster. She was weak. And she saw how it affected him.

He closed the bedroom door behind him and since there was no one around to watch him he lost all the formality. His eyes, they were filled with pain. And hatred. Hatred for the world. A world that would try to kill her.

"What's so good about it?" He sat on the edge of the bed and held his face in her his hands. She had never seen him like this.

"Well for one thing it's snowing outside. You love snow." She tried to smile, but if he wasn't going to look at her than she wasn't going to waste the energy.

"Yeah, but you hate it. Just another thing this cruel world has done to you." He finally looked at her. Eyes rimmed with tears. "Sakumo I don't want you to die."

For the first time in a long time Sakumo saw her best friend as a child. The child he was but tried so hard to hide. "Who says I'm going to die? You know what I think?"

She reached up guided his cheek so that his eyes would look into hers. Black met with emerald green.

"I think I'm going to survive this." Sakumo finally smiled. "I'm going to live."

The boy snorted. "Cut the crap. I know your just bluffing."

Sakumo of the snow closed her eyes, Sakura Haruno opened them.

What a strange dream, she thought groggily. I've never dreamed myself as a child before. Because that's who she was. The girl in the dream. The girl that was dieing. That was her. Or at least it looked like her.

And the boy…he looked so grief stricken.

The more she tried to think about it the less she remembered. Until she had to honestly asked herself if the girl in the dream was really her, or just someone who looked like her?

That's probably it, she thought.

That's when she finally took in her surroundings. The first thing that came to her mind was the word _warm_. Because she was bundled in soft sheets and covered to her chin with a dark comforter. The next word she thought of was _beautiful. _The room was small, and brick, but the walls glowed a warm orange. A fire crackled by her bed in a small fireplace. But what she really saw, what she really thought was beautiful, was the ceiling. Made entirely out of glass, Sakura could look up into the sky. She could see the stars at it's brightest, and snow speckled the see-through roof. It seemed like after only a few minutes of being there, the snow would melt, and she could always see the sky.

Sakura slowly rose from her bed. One things for sure, this was not her room. Her room was messy, with magazines scattered all over the floor. This room was made of russet brick, and when she ran her fingers over it, it was rough. So it's real then, she thought. It's not wallpaper, it's actual brick. She'd never seen a room with brick walls before.

It never occurred her to panic. Though she probably should have. She was in a room, in an unfamiliar house, probably filled with people she didn't know. But in a room so warm and cozy, panic was the last thing on her mind.

Okay, she thought, find your bearings. She climbed out of bed and her feet hit hard wood floors. It was a dark wood. Almost red. And it was glossy. It reflected off the fire light, and she watched as orange and yellow danced across the floorboards.

There was a door by the fire place, closing her off from whatever was outside. She starred at the knob with a tiny frown. Your going to have to leave the room at some point, she thought, now's good a time as any.

But she was unsure whether she really wanted to know what was out there or not . This room felt like a shelter, something to keep her safe. Once she left her room, she'd be leaving that sense of shelter. That thought alone worried her. What if it's an ax murderer out there? And he saved me from the snow, only to chop me into little Sakura pieces later!

Sakura brought her knees up under her chin, she had a habit of doing that whenever she was sad, worried, or scared.

Or there could be a scary old women with a black mole on her cheek and a crock-pot boiling at this very minute. She'll trap me in the crock pot and make Sakura stew out of me!

Sakura, a more mature and rational part of her said, how old are you?

Twelve, she answered the voice with a bit of embarrassment.

Try again, it said.

Okay okay, fifteen. Happy!

Yes, it answered her. Now get out there and thank whoever saved you!

Then I can go home? She asked her rational voice.

Of course. It answered.

She tiptoed to the door and hesitated at the knob. It was now…or never. Her stomach growled. I choose now, she thought.

Before she could change her mind, she clenched her eyes shut, gulped down her most outrageous worries, and swung the door open. The smell of incense hit her as the air rushed out and it immediately calmed her. It smelt like earth, like fresh, pure earth. The kind of uncontaminated air that existed before humans used cars and things like acid rain hadn't been a problem yet.

Something wet probed at her knee, surprising her enough to crack an eye open and found herself looking down on one of the most adorable animals she'd ever seen. Her name was Thea, a pure artic fox, but of course she didn't know that at the time.

The fox was small, and couldn't have weighed more than six or seven pounds. It had long, fluffy white fur from muzzle to tail, and it looked _soft. _From her size and slim figure, Sakura knew it had to of been female. Equipped with a button black nose and the deepest brown eyes she'd ever seen, the fox was without a doubt the cutest thing she'd ever laid eyes on.

"I think I'm in love." She gasped, dropping down to her knees and opening her arms wide. The fox gave her a look that said _Yes, I'm adorable aren't I?_ Then slowly walked in her arms, sniffing her around the ears.

"So do I." A voice from above laughed, and Sakura snapped her back straight to look up into crystal blue eyes, the color of the ocean at it's most beautiful. There was just something in those eyes that gave her comfort. There was just something…something she couldn't put her finger on. Surrounding those peacock blue eyes, were long dark eyelashes, and below those was a cute button nose and below that was a great big smile…Just for her.

Suddenly she knew what she couldn't put her finger on before. This boy's eyes showed everything. They were truly windows into his soul. And his soul was pure .

"I'm Sakura." She found herself blurting out. She had never been good with guys, in fact, if she could, she'd obliterate them all from the face of the earth. Find some other way to reproduce. Because guys were awful, rude, perverted, ugly, unemotional, alien!

But not _this_ guy…a more serene and tranquil voice spoke to her. _This_ guy is different.

"I'm Naruto." He cracked a smile, and glanced down at her, still clutching the fox. "And that's Thea."

"Thea?" She glanced down at the pure white fox and the fox threw her a look back. It was the kind of look that only two knowing females could share."Is she yours?"

"Nah." Naruto shook his head, and messy blonde hair moved with him. But it wasn't all blonde, she thought to herself. There were all kinds of colors in his hair. There was red, and white, and orange, and yellow. He reminded her of a sunrise. The beginning of a brand new day. Looking into his face was like drinking a refreshing glass of crystal clear water after a long run. "She's wild."

Sakura cocked her head to the side confusingly, "Do you always let wild animals in your house?"

Naruto looked heavenward, and squinted one eye as if he was actually considering how to answer. It was very cute to watch. This grown boy, with his lips pursed and his eyebrows brought in. "You know," He laughed, "I think we do."

The light from the fire made him light in some areas, like his eyes, while others were shadowed. Like his legs, and waist. Now that she had time, she examined his clothes. Mom always says the best way to get to know someone is by considering their style, she thought.

But there wasn't much to examine. He wore light blue jeans, his feet bare, and a long shirt the same color as Thea, with the arms rolled up and a round neck. But boys as handsome as he don't have to wear fancy clothes to get attention. They just _get_ it. Sakura hated boys like that. The kind that kept at least one pretty girl around at all times.

But he's not like that, the tranquil voice rationalized, you can like him.

Only a few seconds had passed during all this, but that wasn't surprising. Sakura had always been good at thinking fast. After all, what are big foreheads for?

Suddenly a flash of memory struck her as fast as lightning. Like a picture being taken. A cold girl, pink hair spread around her, lying in the snow.

"You saved me." She breathed, standing to her feet. But even so, Thea made it her job to keep her feet warm, never leaving her side. "You and someone else. I remember two voices."

Naruto's eyes flashed with a shock she barely caught, then it was gone. "You were conscious?"

"Barely." She took a step closer to the sunny boy before her. As light as a star. Thea trailed right behind her. "I really don't remember what was said, I just remember your voice. You're the one who found me first. Right?"

"Oh, well…yeah." He took a step back, as if not wanting her to get to close. But she ignored that, completely closing the distant between the two. He was taller than she thought, almost a full head taller to be exact. Wrapping her arms around his waist she pressed her cheek to his chest. He smelled of pine trees, and roses, and even a little like Raman. But he was also warm. So inviting. And she could hear his heart beating very fast, like a butterfly's wings. And after that, the strangest thing happened. She felt two strong arms wrapping around her, pressing her softly to him. They were in a quiet, serene embrace. And she could feel his heart beat slow, calming down to an even pace. Like a small drum, creating the most peaceful lullaby.

_**This is exactly how it should be. **_A voice told her. She had no idea where it came from. Neither did she care. She stayed still, her eyes half open, and listened to that beautiful heart beat.

_**Your exactly who I needed. **_The voice said again.

And she couldn't help agreeing to it softly. _**Yes.**_

_**I've finally found you. **_The voice in her head said. But this time it surprised her. Her mind had finally cleared itself to recognize the voice. It wasn't her rational more mature voice, or her serene more tranquil voice. It was Naruto's. He was speaking, but to her thoughts.

The normal, more earth bound Sakura, would have laughed at this. Telepathy? You've seriously lost it girl!

But she wasn't earth bound. She felt as if, her entire life, she had been a balloon tied down by its strings. But now her strings were cut. She was floating, rising higher and higher and she felt _amazing_. As if anything were possible. Even love at first sight.

_**Yes! That's it's it. Love at first sight. **_Naruto agreed with a bubbling happiness. He had heard her. Every thought, they were connected. And she could feel him. Feel what he was feeling. See what he was seeing. Hear what he was hearing. They were one. And she felt a sense of relief. Until now she'd never known how utterly lonely she had been. Now she would never be lonely. She'd never have to be alone.

_**Never. **_He promised.

_**I know you. **_She told him. And she knew, just like she knew the sun would rise in the morning, that he could hear her. _**I've never met you before now, but I know you.**_ _**There's a word for what we are, we're…**_

_**Soulmates. **_He finished for her.

As he thought this, little images of true love, of true happiness, of true friends, flashed through her own mind. He was sending them to her. It was rare, and beyond any kind of magic trick. It was a connection. Binding one person to another for all of eternity. It was an old kind of magic. Real magic. Because magic existed. Naruto and Sakura were tangible proof of that. Yes, It sounded right.

_**Your not human.**_ She surprised herself as she thought this, at the certainty in her own voice. And she could hear a mental laugh from Naruto. God, she loved that laugh.

_**No, not completely.**_

She took this in better than she ever thought she would. But the feelings she was having, it was no where near human. _**I'm not surprised. Because humans can't feel this. There's just no way.**_

_**I cant believe your taking this so well. **_She felt his mind embrace her, as if he felt he should protect her even though he knew she could handle herself.

_**Well it's a bit weird, I'll admit. But I'll survive. Just promise to catch me if I faint.**_

This time his arms tightened around her. He was saying all kinds of things at once but she could hear it all. He'd protect her. Because she was sacred to him. In his eyes she was a goddess. A small and fragile princess. But a princess he knew could rescue herself if she had to. And he respected her for that. Even so… he'd hold her. Forever.

_**So you don't care that I'm human?**_

_**Sakura…**_

_**I mean you don't think it'll be wrong? Oh I hope not-**_

_**Sakura!**_

_**Oh sorry. Yes?**_

_**We're Soulmates. **_

_**I know. I cant believe it!**_

_**You don't understand…soulmates can never be human.**_

_**Sorry…what?**_

_**Theres no way your human.**_

Suddenly the connection was broken. Ripping her from the inside out as it dragged out from her chest. She broke out of his arms and starred up at him with wide eyes. He looked back, face stricken with shock. His arms were held out, as if he hadn't realized she was gone yet. He seemed dumb struck. And she couldn't blame him. She felt the same way.

But for different reasons.

Whatever the two of them felt _wasn't_ real. It couldn't of been. And now that she was free from his grasp she was able to think clearly. She didn't know how long they had been standing there. But now Thea was gone, and they were alone in a house probably deep in the woods. She felt a wave of fear. This guy had somehow tricked her into hugging him. Made her think they were talking telepathically! Which was crazy enough.

It's got to be the incense. An urgent and fierce voice told her. There's some kind of drug in the air.

"Sakura." Naruto held out his arms again, and inched toward her. Like he was approaching a panicked animal. She probably looked like one to. With her eyes wide open, her mouth agape. And she was backing up, each step he took forward she equaled it with another step back.

Don't get yourself in a corner! The fierce voice warned her. Get into the room from before. Slam it shut and lock it!

"Don't come any closer." Sakura's voice wavered and she inwardly cursed.

"Sakura, please-" He took a step closer, she took a step back.

"Dope, I'm back. Did the human wake up yet?" A voice came from a room to her right, outside the hallway. It was deep, and velvety soft. Definitely male.

"She isn't human." Naruto mumbled to himself, then he looked into her eyes and she seemed to melt. Right then and there, for the first time, she saw the silver cord. It was as thin as a hair, but it was silvery bright. Like stardust. It joined the both of them together by the hearts.

He smiled, as if he saw it too. This time looking at her he whispered, "She's so much more."

Theres two of them! The urgent voice screamed and it snapped her from her daze. The silver cord had fascinated her. Theres two of them and your still just standing here!

But maybe I'm _not_ human. Her own mental voice sounded small. Not rational, or serene or fierce. Just small. Maybe, if what he says is true, and humans can't have soulmates, then maybe I'm just what he says. Maybe I'm _more_ than human.

You idiot! The fierce voice growled. He's coming closer. You need to get that fucking door between you two! Do it now!

"Dammit Naruto. What the hell is a fox doing in here? I've told you and told you-" The deep velvety voice sounded angry, and he was coming closer. In just a few moments he'd turn the corner and he'd see her. She's be alone with two guys in a hallway.

It was the last thing that the fierce and urgent voce had said that finally made her move.

Your dead, It said.

She turned on her heels and made a mad dash for the room. The room that she woke up in with the warm bed and glass ceiling.

"No, Sakura! Wait!" Naruto pleaded, but before he could reach her, Sakura lunged for the door and let out a scream of terror before slamming the door. Probably right in his face. Since he let out a moan of pain.

"Idiot." The deep, velvety voice was the closest it had ever been as Sakura fumbled with the lock. "What the hell are you doing on the floor?"

The lock clicked in place and Sakura slowly backed up from the door. It was a thick, glossy, solid wood door. There was no way those two boys could brake it down.

But she wasn't out of the woods yet. Literally…


End file.
